The present invention relates to a system and method for recording and reproducing a set of moving images of the combination of an image of position information and an image captured by a user.
The recent progresses of digitalization are remarkable for still and video cameras, and users thus find it very easy to use such cameras for image capturing and recording, thereby allowing recording of a large amount of video information. The concern here is that, with a large amount of video captured during a long trip, for example, users may not remember where they have captured which video after the trip. If this is the case, the users may find it very convenient and useful for later viewing and editing if each video is with its map information in a piece of video data. This is also true for data captured by video cameras disposed at a plurality of places for monitoring use, and the video data is considered useful if it carries therein any captured video together with an image of position information.
The technology similar thereto is exemplified by drive recording, which is recently adopted for use in taxies and others. With drive recording, situation data including position information and image-capturing data are recorded at any image-capturing timing that is automatically determined. The problem with such a technology is that, because the image-capturing timing is determined automatically, there is no way in some cases of avoiding recording a large amount of unneeded data. For prevention of such a problem, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2007-11907) describes the technology with a learning function for selection of recorded data, and after a user captures any image, he or she inputs needed/unneeded information so that the learning is made about image capturing.